New Era
by The Pootamis
Summary: The new golden age of heroes is upon us lead by a group of the unlikeliest of heroes. The world would never know what hits them.


" How about Team Hood?"

Bringing the brush in her hand to a sudden complete halt paying a glance towards the mirror right in front of her to look back into her bedroom finding her boyfriend looking over towards her with a small white piece of paper in his hand raising up an eyebrow suddenly as she hears her boyfriend letting out a defeated sigh suppressing the giggle that wants to escape her lips without any delay Kara turns her attention back to brushing her long blonde hair as she watches out of the corner of her eye her companion crossing off the name from the paper.

Kara Kent. Small time newspaper article editor for the famous Daily Planet. A simple farm girl to many.

As for others? Well others knew her more for her other alter ego. An alter ego that could go toe to toe with the very best of them.

The alter ego of Supergirl. The cousin of Superman. The man of steel forever labeling her as the girl of steel.

A pretty cool nickname she had to admit. Although she loved another nickname now. The girlfriend of one Jason Todd.

The second Robin. Her storied long boyfriend of five years. Ever since the day she had payed a visit to Gotham City in pursuit of the vixen known as Livewire.

A team up that would be forever remembered. Be forever remembered as the day the famous Supergirl teamed up with members of Gotham City's most famous superheroes to take down a deadly alliance.

The alliance consisting of the deadly vixens Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Livewire. Such a deadly trio that took all the efforts of the heroes present.

Heroes with every passing second unknown to them a special bond would be created between two. A special bond created between the mighty Supergirl and the crafty and whitty Robin.

This bond that has blossomed into more. Has blossomed in these two having a long time relationship with so many happy moments.

So many moments that each needed in their lives. Moments like this. Simple moments of just spending time together making each other whole.

Much like now. Much like this very morning as Jason lays across their bedroom bed just taking in his beautiful girlfriend just admiring everything about her.

Admiring the confidence that just radiates off of her. Admire how caring she always is towards everyone she comes in contact with.

And best of all. Admires her perfect frame. Admires her flawless body that is only being covered slightly by her blue panties with a certain symbol sticking out slightly from the top of them.

His symbol. His new Robin symbol that he had designed a few years prior. This symbol that she had gotten tattooed to her lower back making a simple statement to him that stated that she belonged to him.

Much like he did to her as her symbol can be found on his upper back. A statement of his own that brought the biggest smile across her face once it was revealed.

A relationship that has brought them here. Brought them here living in their own apartment inside of Metropolis bringing forth new adventures for the both of them.

But now a new adventure awaited them. An adventure that would bring forth a new era for all super heroes everywhere.

The era where a new group of heroes would band together to take on missions across the world that nobody else would.

Not even members of The Justice League. Or whatever was left of them. The newest development that has sent shock waves through the superhero world.

The news of Batman's departure from The Justice League. A departure that had been quickly followed by another mere moments later when Wonder Woman had also quit the league to return back home to Gotham City with her husband promising if a big enough threat ever rose up they could always be called to help.

Departures that each knew had hurt The Justice League deeply. Losing two of its founding members. Members that were considered to be the leaders.

These leaders that were now happily spending even more time together fighting crime in the heart of Gotham City.

Some both members of the young couple were very happy for. Very happy to see their former mentors finally happy with the one they care about the most.

But now they had to worry about themselves. Now they had to figure out what the name of their new group would be called.

A group that has quickly assembled an all star roster of heroes. The equally deadly duo of Nightwing and Starfire.

Another married couple that was well known throughout the world. Well known for their skills. Well known for being the leaders of the now disbanded Teen Titans.

A duo that once word had spread they had joined forces with them others quickly wanted in. Others such as former Teen Titan members Donna Troy and Beast Boy.

This already new group that was making headlines. Making headlines with most recently in the heart of New York where a robbery had been set in motion.

A robbery with a group of villains looking to rob the most famous museum in the entire world of the greatest artifacts known to man.

Artifacts that would remain untouched still safely tucked away in their respected cases once they had arrived.

An battle of the ages. That was what some had called it. Others had called it truly epic much to the delight of the group.

This new young in the moment group that would be assembling here inside of this apartment in mere hours.

In the meantime the young couple that calls the apartment their home would just kick back and relax. Especially the black haired young man in question that continues to stare at his girlfriend with a wide smile across his face.

This smile that only seems to widen every single time he sees her stretch out even more giving him an even clearer view of her ass before he would quickly look back towards the paper in his hand that remains blank except for a few key words.

" Ahhh how about this. How about Team Jugs?"

Turning his attention back towards his girlfriend instantly as he sees her giving him a very stern look through the mirror the smile across Jason's face drops.

" What? It's a compliment. You're like the perfect woman!"

Staring at his nervous look after a few seconds unable to hold it back any longer a small smile comes across Kara's face.

" Nice save but no. We'll keep that one to ourselves."

Breathing a sigh in relief suddenly as he hears her giggling from the bathroom that just echoes off the walls feeling his lips curling up into a grin crumbling up the paper and throwing it carelessly over his shoulder without any hesitation rising up from his bed in a sudden move Jason quickly closes the distance between them entering right inside of the bathroom and wraps his arms around Kara from behind causing him to witness a wide smile form across her face through the mirror's reflection.

" Jay? What are you doing?"

Ignoring her response peppering her neck with kisses with a gentle tug Jason pulls Kara closer into his chest feeling no resistance whatsoever.

" I think i'm holding the most beautiful woman in the entire galaxy."

Smiling brightly at his comment dropping her brush down onto the sink with a clang reaching down gently Kara lays her hands down on top of his own and leans her head back to rest gently against his shoulder before she tilts her head slightly to look up to meet his gaze.

" You know how to make a girl feel wanted."

Grinning into her neck laying a kiss on the side of her neck that he knew would always drive her wild pulling back gently Jason leans his head against the side of her own.

" I didn't hear a no anywhere in that sentence."

Letting out a giggle turning her head to face him turning into his embrace reaching up gently Kara wraps her arms around the back of Jason's neck as a small smile comes across her face.

" That's because i didn't."

Grinning at his dumbstruck look leaning forward gently Kara presses her lips to Jason's own for a gentle kiss.

A kiss that to her pleasure quickly starts to get heated as his hands roam downward and inside of her blue panties to grasp her ass that just sends pleasurable shivers up and down her spine before slowly without breaking off the kiss silently Kara turns them away from the sink so that her back is facing the shower.

Breaking off the kiss taking a few steps back as she smiles in delight from seeing a wide smile that is breaking across his face feeling absolutely pleased with herself without breaking away from his gaze reaching down to grasp the side of her panties making sure to put on a little show for him slowly Kara wiggles out of her panties and kicks them to the side before turning on her heels instantly she makes her way towards the shower swaying her hips seductively that has often brought anyone that has seen the gesture crumple to their knees.

Coming to a stop a mere few feet away from the shower looking over her shoulder as she finds Jason's eyes staring down towards her ass only to immediately snap up to meet her gaze reaching up with a seductive smile coming across her face slowly Kara waves him over with her index finger.

An invitation that he didn't need to be asked twice as suddenly with lightning fast speed Jason undresses in record time causing Kara to laugh at his eagerness before suddenly she squeals in delight when she is quickly joined in the shower by him and pressed gently against the wall under the shower nozzle with his lips capturing her own mere seconds later.

* * *

Quickly avoiding another laser shot coming from to her annoyance another robotic doll that has been rampaging across the streets of Metropolis along with hundreds more feeling her annoyance rising in a sudden move Supergirl snaps around with her eyes glowing bright blue before instantly she sends a blue laser beam down towards the doll causing the doll to immediately explode upon impact.

The very same scene that has been happening for the past few minutes. A scene that keeps repeating itself as more and more of these dolls keep showing up out of nowhere.

Luckily for her that she wasn't the only one having to deal with this crisis. If you wanted to call it that anyways.

No it was more of an annoyance. The same annoyance that she can clearly see across her nearby team mate's face as she sends down wave after wave of what has been come to be called starbolts down towards small groups of these robotic neuciences.

These starbolts that were doing some serious damage in this small army of robotics causing her to split up from her and take one side of the street while she takes the other.

Robotics that just continue to come out of nowhere causing her not to be able to get to the real battle.

A much larger meaningful battle that she can see clearly taking place in the distance. A much larger robotic doll that could be seen causing havoc just down the road.

This massive doll that is facing off against their respected boyfriends and their newest team mates. Team mates that had shocked them to hear about their resignations from The Justice League.

Another married couple. A couple that all of the younger members of the group look up to. See as mentors.

A role that these two have clearly taken to heart helping teach them all that they know. Teach them how to work as a team.

These members she can see making a difference now as a loud scream echoes through the air until before she knows it she watches the large robotic doll crumble down to the ground.

This scream that makes her grin slightly as another image comes flooding back into her mind of a few days prior before she quickly has to shake these thoughts away to focus on the task at hand.

A task that needed to be ended now. Especially when she sees this large robotic doll somehow making its way back to its feet.

A scene that makes her take action as she takes off high into the air with her eyes glowing even brighter before in a sudden move Supergirl twirls around sending a large blue laser beam across the ground destroying every single doll in sight.

Causing numerous explosions of every single doll that just go off in a chain like they were firecrackers.

This sudden chain that causes her to see Starfire look over towards the scene with a mixture of awe and delight from the light show causing Supergirl to grin before seeing that her teammate has everything under control instantly she takes off at high speed towards the large robotic doll.

A robot that pays her no mind as she quickly closes the distance between them before rearing back she smashes her fists directly into the massive's robots chest plate sending the towering figure crashing down to the ground with a tremendous thud causing a large cloud of dust to erupt from the ground upon impact.

A cloud of dust that she has to shield her eyes with her hand before a glimpse of red catches her eye. This glimpse that makes her look down to find her boyfriend on a rooftop with his trusty staff in his hand waving over towards her trying to gain her attention.

" You're the best gorgeous!"

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile blowing him a kiss only to giggle suddenly when she sees him motioning with his hand that he caught it and plants it on his lips shivering in delight feeling her smile only widening turning her gaze back down below instantly as she sees two glowing red eyes staring up towards her from the ground the smile across Supergirl's face vanishes.

Vanishes until before she has a chance to react she feels herself soaring through the air when two red laser beams strike her dead center of her chest causing her to smash through a large office window on the top floor of a nearby building and into an office table smashing the object into thousands of wooden pieces.

Flipping the large remains of the table that had landed on top of her to the side looking down towards her chest suddenly as she sees two large ripped holes in the middle of her shirt revealing plenty of cleavage now for everyone to see instantly Supergirl's eyes go as wide as saucers before her eyes glow deadly dark blue.

" That's it. That fucker is going down."

Snapping up to her feet without any hesitation instantly Supergirl soars out of the destroyed office as though she was shot out of an cannon heading straight towards the massive robotic doll that just seems to turn to face her as though it sense her presence before without breaking her stride she quickly changes directions soaring higher into the air with a sharp turn avoiding a large back handed fist that had been coming straight for her.

A fist that suddenly she sends a massive blue laser beam line down across the robot's wrist causing its arm to instantly seperate off from the rest of its body and come crashing down to the ground.

Twisting herself around into a down spiral getting herself eye level with the robot pushing herself to her limit soaring forward instantly Supergirl sends a vicious punch that lands clean against the side of the robot's head followed by another rocking it backwards before she finishes off the combo with a vicious right uppercut knocking the damaged robot off its feet sending sparks flying from its damaged head when he grazes the corner of a nearby building as it comes crashing down to the ground.

This robot that she watches slowly get up from the ground as she sees out of the corner of her eye the rest of her teammates assembling all around on other nearby rooftops in readied positions to attack before just as she is about to charge forward Supergirl tilts her head slightly as a look of confusion comes across her face when she sees the massive robot twitch.

Twitch and change directions as thought something was going haywire inside. As though something was wrong with its programing if its remaining arm going up and down not hitting anything but air as any indication.

A scene that she can't help but only watch in confusion before movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention.

Movement she is suddenly drawn too that just makes her eyes go wide as a look of amusement comes quickly across her face.

This scene of Robin sitting down on the man that has caused all of this trouble on this day with the villain's hands handcuffed behind his back while his head is repeatedly reared back and smashed against a large controller that she guessed controlled the robot.

A scene that keeps repeating itself for the next few seconds before she watches with one last hit the remote smash into thousands of pieces causing her to see the massive robot become nonresponse and unmoving from its spot.

Feeling as though he is being watched turning his eyes upward as his eyes meet anothers seeing nothing but amusement radiating from them sending her a grin reaching up slowly Robin waives up towards Supergirl.

" Don't worry gorgeous! I've got the situation under control."

Rolling her eyes returning the grin down towards him shaking her head reaching up slowly Supergirl crosses her arms over her chest as she raises an eyebrow up towards him.

" Oh!? And what do you call this!?"

Following her eyes to briefly leave his own as he sees her nodding towards the massive unresponsive robot that just remains standing in the middle of a destroyed street turning his attention back over towards Supergirl with a shrug of his shoulders Robin sends a sheepish smile her way.

" Umm….recyclebales?"

* * *

Throwing on one of her boyfriend's oversized shirts that comes down just enough to cover the top of her thighs showing a brief glimpse of her red panties underneath laying down onto the bedroom bed only to feel a pair of arms pull her gently towards him sighing happily leaning forward gently Kara pecks Jason quickly on the lips before slowly she lowers her head down to gently rest against his shoulder.

" All in all, I think today was a successful day. Don't you agree?"

Nodding her head in agreement doing her best to suppress a yawn only to fail miserably closing her eyes gently Kara lays her arm across his chest in possession as she scoots over to snuggle closer to his side.

" I do but it's been a tiring day as well. We can celebrate tomorrow. If not do what you've gotta do. Just don't wake me."

Looking down towards her face seeing her beautiful face covered in a wave of her long blonde locks reaching down gently Jason tucks her loose hair behind her ear causing a smile to come across her face.

" Whatever you want gorgeous. Can you just do me one favor?"

Cracking open an eye as she sees Jason smiling down slightly towards her returning the smile slowly Kara tilts her head to face him completely.

" Will you read the last name suggestion? I think personally it's the best of the bunch."

Raising an eyebrow up towards seeing him extending a crumpled up paper ball towards her gently taking the paper in her hands slowly as she uncrumbles the paper and sits up slightly just as her eyes come to look down towards the bottom of the pair instantly Kara's eyes snap wide open.

" Kara Todd."

Turning her attention back over towards Jason instantly Kara's eyes go as wide as saucers as she finds him staring at her with his trademark grin plastered across his face while he holds out a small black box to her.

A black box that is suddenly opened causing a shine to erupt from the inside of the box. This shine of a beautiful ring.

The most beautiful ring she has ever seen. This ring that makes her eyes start to get watery before her eyes come back up to meet his gaze.

" Kara? Will you do this loveable loser the honor of being my…."

Without giving him a chance to react instantly Kara closes the distance between them crashing her lips to Jason's own for a heated kiss.

A kiss that after a few minutes she breaks apart after needing some much needed air with the biggest smile coming across her face.

" I'll take that as a yes?"

Rolling her eyes gently Kara pecks Jason in the lips repeatedly getting in one single word in with each peck.

" Yes,yes,and hell yes!"


End file.
